


Pamilyang PUN-asar

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [6]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BEWARE THE PUNS, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, Pinagmanahan lang yan, Si Tatay Miong ang pamisuno talaga ng puns, puns everywhere
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A glimpse in the weekend of the Aguinaldo-Mabini Household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamilyang PUN-asar

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: Kanino talaga nagmana sa kalokohan ang mga magkapatid?
> 
> Alt. Alt. Summary: Hanggang ilang puns ang malalagay sa isang fic na hindi nagmumughang walang sense?
> 
> Happens before the family feud. 
> 
> Also nagawa ko ‘to dahil naiimagine ko yung stress na nagawa ko kay Tatay Miong sa Twitter. Huhu. Kung mabasa niyo ‘to, sorry na Tatay ‘di ko na kayo ise-stress.

Kalalabas pa nga lang ng CR pagkatapos maghilamos, naamoy na agad ni Goyong ang amoy ng bagong lutong sinangag at bacon. Isang malalim na pagsinghot ang kaniyang ginawa bago naglakas ng mabilis papunta sa hapag kainan, kung saan nakita niyang inaayos ng bunsong kapatid ang mesa, inilalagay ang mga _utensils._

“Naks Bacon.” Ani niya at umupo agad sa kaniyang lugar sa kainan. “Sino nagluto?”

“Si Papa sino pa ba?” sabi ni Nonong, may hawak na pinggan, kutsara’t tindidor para sana kay Goyong. Nang nakita niyang nakita niyang naka-puwesto na si Goyong ay bigla nitong inilapag sa sahig ang mga dinewear. Hashtag ignored niya ang gulat na mukha ng Kuya.“’Yan ka nanaman e. Gigising ka lang ‘tas kakain agad.” Reklamo nito. “Tumulong ka ‘dun. Kunin mo yung mga itlog na piniprito ni Tatay.”

“’Baka naman pagpasok ko sa kusina ibang klaseng itlog na pala ‘yan.”

Humagikgik si Nonong at sinabing, “Tangina baka may hotdog pa.”

“Gago mo Nonong kadiri ka,” saway ni Goyong, ngunit kahit siya’y nagpipigil sa paghahagikgik, ayaw na sila’y mapakinggan ng kanilang mga magulang.

Pinilit ni Nonong ang pagtawa at kinuha ni Nonong ang plato’t utensils sa sahig upang mahinang hampasin ang Kuya sa braso. “Sino ba nauna? Doon ka na nga.”

“Oo na heto na kung makahampas wagas.” Tumayo ito at siya namang paglagay ni Nonong ng plato. “Pero wag ka, mahal yang mga plato sabi ni Tatay. Porcelain daw. Galing China.”

“Ahhh… FORSALEIN China lang ba?”

Hashtag NOTAMUSED ang pagmumukha ni Goyong. “Ang aga-aga bunso a.”

Hindi maalis ang ngisi sa pagmumukha ni Nonong. “AGAno’n ba? Sige pumunta ka nang kusina at tumulong don.”

Alam niya ang ginagawa ng kapatid, at hindi siya magpapatalo. Naglakad siya ng patalikod papuntang kusina,  gumegesture ng ‘ _I’m watching you’_ kay Nonong. “Heto na, pumupunta na ako ng QUEZONa. Gagawa ako ng ApolinORANGE juice.”

“SiGOYOduhin mong masarap ‘yan a!”

 

* * *

 

Sa palagay ni Pole, ang agahan ngayon ang pinaka-kakaibang agahan na naranasan niya simula nang nabuo ang kanilang pamilya.

Dahil sa unang pagkakataon simula nang natutong magsalita si Nonong ay hindi nagsasalita ang mag-Kuya sa isa’t-isa.

Anong nakain ng dalawa at waring nag-uusap lamang sa tingin?

Isang tingin lamang niya kay Miong sa kaniyang tabi ay alam niyang alam na ng asawa kung ano nasa isip nito.

Ibinaba ni Miong ang tinidor sa mesa. “Goyong, paabot naman ng sinangag.”

Tumigil sa pag-inom mula sa baso ang kanilang panganay na anak at bago ibaba ang pinag-iinuman ay hindi maipagkakailang saglit na inirapan nito ang kapatid.

Na siya namang ngumisi. “Kuya,” sabi ni Nonong hawak ang tinidor na may isang pirasong bacon malapit a bibig. “’Wag mo namang i-SEEN-angag zoned si Tatay.”

“Heto na TATAYo na nga para abutin SEEN-angag.” Iniabot ni Goyong ang plato. “POLE sa’yo Tay o.”

Napatigil si Pole sa pagnguya. Tama bang...

Lumingon siya kay Miong na siya rin namang nanlaki rin ang mata sa gulat. Kinuha niya ang iniabot na plato, naglipat ng malasang kanin sa kaniyang kinakainan at inilapag ito sa mesa. Bumuntong hininga tiningnan ng seryoso at nagsabing, “WaGOYONG ganiyan. Walang daMIONGyan ng PUNgalan ng Papa niyo.” Sabay pakita ng dimples.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“ ** _Miong yun e!_ ” **Halos magalaw ang mesa sa biglang paggalaw ng magkapatid—si Nonong pumalakpak habang si Goyong naman ay sinuntok-suntok ang hangin.

Hindi tuloy alam ni Pole kung siya’y matutuwa o maiiyak dahil mukhang nakadiskubre siya ng isa pang bagay na minana ng mga anak sa kanilang ama.

 

* * *

 

Kabubukas pa lamang ng mall ay nasa supermarket na ang apat ( _“Mga anak, maggo-grocery tayo maya-maya pagkatapos kumain” “Narinig mo yun Kuya? Mag-GREGORIOcery ‘daw tayo.” “Sige Nonong, iPOLEt mo ‘yan.” “’Di ba sabi kong ‘wag MIONG idamay ang pangalan Papa niyo?”_ ). Tulak-tulak ni Miong ang wheelchair ng asawa habang kaniya-kaniyang pushcart ang magkapatid.

At sa palagay ni Pole, ito na yata ang pinakamasakit sa ulo na pago-groceryng naranasan niya.

Dahil kada aisle madaanan nila ay may kaniya-kaniyang sinasabi ang magkakapatid.

Sa aisle ng mga gatas at kape…

“ _I NIDO like water, like breath, like rain.”_

_“BIRCH please”_

_“Kuya asan na yung KOPIKO ng TRESE comics?”_

_“I LIPTON the table your copy of the comic.”_

Sa mga biscuit at chichirya…

“ _Nonong HANSELap talag ng HANSEL no?”_

“ _Kuya, alam mo pag naiinis ako iniisip ko minsan i-PRESTO kita sa mga Pulis.”_

_“Uy! Yung paboritong chichirya ni Ash, oh. PIC-Achu.”_

“ _Kapag nakahiga ka lang kumakain ng chichirya, LAY’Sy tawag sa’yo._ ”

Sa mga frozen na pagakain…

“ _PORKe pa contigo yo daisukiiii. Teka, tama ba lyrics ko?”_

_“Alam MANUEL naman na hindi. CHICKEN the net kasi.”_

_“O talaga? ISDA all you got?”_

Sa mga pancit at pasta…

“ _PASTA’t kasama kita lahat magagawa…”_

_“Gusto ko sana nito kaso, LUCKY ME! pera masyado.”_

_“NISSIN ang mga anak ko?! Basilio? Crispin?!”_

_“Si Heneral CANTONio Luna yung kapit-bahay nating Heneral ‘di ba?”_

At hindi rin naman nakakatulong si Miong dahil maging siya’y nakikidagdag pa—ngunit mas malala ang sa kaniyang asawa dahil si Pole lang lagi niyang pinupunterya, ituturo ang isang bagay at pagkatapos kakanta sa kaniyang likuran, na siyang si Pole lang ang makakarinig

“ _SWISH I may, SWISH I might find a way to your heart.”_

_“HI-Rove you more than you’ll ever know. HI-Rove you more than you’ll ever see.”_

_“Nothing’s gonna change my DOVE for you. You ought to know by now how much I DOVE you.”_

_“Langit ka, LOOFAH ako hanggang tanaw na lang ba tayo?”_

_“PANASONIC ko sa habang buhay. MakaPOLEng ka. Makasama ka, yan ang POLElangin ko.”_

_“Nais kong ipagtapat sa’yo sana’y DANGGIT mo ang lihim ng pusong ito…”_

(Kailanman ay hindi niya sasabihin kay Miong na kahit sa kanilang edad ay kinikilig pa rin siya sa ibang mga kalokohan nito.)

At pansamanatalang natigil lang nang bigla silang mapadaan sa _aisle_ na puros tsokolate. Halos sabay nilapitan ng magkapatid ang paboritong regalo sa ama tuwing kaarawan nito.

“ ** _FLAT TOPS!”_**

* * *

 

Pagkatapos mamili ay siyang pagpunta sa isang _restaurant_ , at kahit doon ay hindi pa rin matigil ang dalawa.

“KAREng KARE na natin yang good for 3-4 persons ‘tay. Di naman po malakas kumain si Papa.”

“Walang SISIGan ‘pag kulang.”

“Opo Tay! (Lechon) KAWALIng sisihan talaga.”

Tuloy-tuloy ang usapan ng tatlo na puros ganiyan. Ang waiter tuloy ay waring naguguluhan, hindi alam kung nago-order na ang tatlo o talagang nangti-trip lang. Tiningnan niya si Pole na waring nagmamakaawa.

Tulou, napahawak si Pole sa kaniyang noo at minasahe ito gamit ang dalawang daliri. Hindi niya alam kung _stress_ ba ang dahilan kung kaya’t napasabi siya nang “UBE naman. Magsi-POLE na kayo nang makakain na tayo. KaNONONg nagbabayad sa GOYOcery ko pang gustong kumain. _Dios MIONG._ ”

“… ** _Pa?_** ”

“…Pole?”

Hindi alam ni Pole kung anong gagawin sa mga gulat na mukha ng kaniyang pamilya.

Mas hindi niya alam ang gagawin nang makita ang dahan-dahang pagkanganga ng tatlo, na halos sabay-sabay na naging mapang-asar na pagkangiti.

Napayuko na lang siya at napalagay ng mukha sa palad.

‘Itong pamilya nga ito, oo.


End file.
